


Yoga with Castiel

by CastheNerdfighter



Series: Yoga with Castiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Yoga, F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Smut, Social Media, Tattoo Artist Dean, Yoga Instructor Castiel (Supernatural), this was supposed to be porn but feelings got in the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastheNerdfighter/pseuds/CastheNerdfighter
Summary: Dean is the world's biggest fan of Yoga with Castiel, a youtube channel by a bendy (and sexy) yoga instructor he's had a crush on for a year. But when Cas moves to town, will he meet the man of his (day)dreams, and will Cas like him back?





	Yoga with Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> As the tags say, this was supposed to be shameless, bendy smut, but then I had Dean feelings and wrote this instead. There's some lovely smut at the end but I think I justified it well.

"Fuck."

Dean bends over, basically presenting himself to the whole world. His ass burns and his cheeks are flaming, but he can do this. Cas urges him to breath through it, counting the breaths, and finally lets him lie down.

What? Yoga is hard!

Dean collapses on his flimsy yoga mat, craning his neck to look at his laptop, which he has perching on the couch. On the screen, the ever-poised Castiel looks like an angel even just lying in Savasana, or as Dean likes to call it, nap time.

"Bring your focus back to your breath. Let your limbs go heavy, feel the weight of your body pressing into the ground, and relax your third eye," Cas recites calmly. Dean doesn't much care for the hippy dippy stuff he rattles off at the end of each of his videos, but Dean would frankly listen to Cas read his grocery list, as long as it's in that sexy gravely voice of his.

Finally, the video comes to an end and Cas sits up to address the camera. "Thank you for practicing with me today. Namaste."

The video ends, but Dean stays lying on the floor. His half hard cock lazily pokes out of his gym shorts, but Dean doesn't make a move to do anything about it.

Sam first showed him Cas' youtube channel a year ago. Apparently Jess had recommended it and Sam thought Dean was getting a little on the chubby side. At first Dean was quick to defend his honor, but it only took one video before he was hooked. He claims that he likes the length and method of the videos, but the truth is Dean has a weak spot for that sex hair and rockin bod, though Sam doesn't need to know that.

At this point it's pretty embarrassing that after his daily workout he spends almost an equal amount of time in the shower jacking off to thoughts of tight shorts and ocean blue eyes. But as long as Cas keeps posting new videos, Dean's gonna have hours and hours of spank bank worthy material.

Dean exits the shower refreshed and ready to rush to work. He finds the time to pour himself some coffee before running out into the cold winter weather. He's bundled up in a coat and hat and two scarves and mittens, which Charlie will no doubt tease him about, but it's  _cold_.

He lets himself into the shop where Charlie is already at her desk. She swivels in her chair with a move to rival a bond villain, painting him with a glare.

"What?" Dean doesn't remember doing anything to piss her off.

"Nothing. Just that... it's your birthday tomorrow and you didn't tell me! I had to blackmail your brother!" Charlie gets up, running to give him a hug.

He finally manages to escape the hug, hanging up his coat and various winter apparel in the break room. "Haha, yeah. Forgot about that." Dean rubs his neck nervously. He doesn't quite like the reminder that he'll be 30 years old and still desperately, embarrassingly single.

Charlie fits him with a knowing look. Her life completely changed when she met her wife, Dorothy, and she's been setting him up with every guy, gal, and nonbinary pal in the city since he came out to her. Five years ago. "Maybe this year will be different?" She poses the question like she has every year.

"Yeah, sure."

"I do have a surprise for you, though," Charlie manages to spit out in between fits of giggles.

Dean raises his eyebrows. This should be good.

"You know that crush you have on the youtube star Castiel?"

He knows enough not to deny it, especially since Charlie had discovered his frankly incriminating search history the month before. "Yeah, what about him?"

"Well, he just posted about the big secret he's been keeping! He's opening his new studio right here in town! His old one got too small since he's gained so many followers online, so he bought a bigger one, just down the street!" Charlie is practically jumping up and down in her excitement.

Dean contains his feelings a little better. "Oh, cool."

Charlie stares at him, then sighs. "Dean, your pining has reached the point of stalking. Just take one of his classes, take him out to coffee, and get laid. You need it."

Dean sputters and tries to object to that horrible plan, but Charlie just pulls something out of her pocket. "This is a voucher for five classes. Go. Have fun. Maybe you won't be so cranky, then." With that, Charlie turns on her heal and walks back up front.

After a moment, Dean collects himself enough to prep for the day. He has quite a few appointments and he always has a few walk ins, so he'll be pretty busy. He closes the shop on Sundays, so he really has no excuse not to go to Cas' new studio tomorrow, but does he really want to meet the man of his dreams (or daydreams)?

Thoughts of bendy, sexy Castiel haunt him as he sets up his tools and starts the day. But once he gets into the groove of things, his mind focuses on the task at hand. Tattooing brings him peace like nothing else. Well, nothing else except stupid Yoga with Castiel. 

The day breezes by, and at the end of the day, he's left feeling... excited. And nervous. Tomorrow, he could be meeting-Castiel. Man, that's weird. The man doesn't share much on his channel besides yoga stuff, but Dean already feels like he knows the guy. 

* * *

Dean wakes up early, nerves already setting in. He packs up his mat and a smoothie and heads out early. He parks in his work spot behind his shop, but ends up sitting in his car until the last possible moment. Finally, he manages not to chicken out, booking it down the two blocks to the new yoga studio.

A young man sits behind a desk in the small lobby, but he can see more people through a door into another room. He has him punch his voucher card and heads in. It's pretty full, with at least 20 other people squeezed into the space, but the floor to ceiling windows and mirrors makes the place seem bigger than it is.

He sets up as quietly as possible, watching as Cas sets up in the front of the space. Standing up, Cas introduces himself. "Good morning, everyone. Thank you all for coming. I see some familiar faces, I hope you found the new place all right." A few scattered chuckles. "For those of you who don't know, I'm Castiel. I see some new faces today. If you could, please raise your hand if this is your first in-person yoga class."

Dean shyly raises his hand, but at least 10 other people raise theirs as well.

"Welcome, welcome. This class is aimed at intermediate yogies, which means I will have some more difficult options available to you. Since this is my first class here, I'll be taking it slow and making several rounds to make sure everyone is doing all right. At the end, I do a neck massage with lavender massage oil. If you would like to opt out, just place your hand on your belly when I start going around."

Everyone nods, and Castiel sits down and starts. "Start by sitting cross-legged, hands gently laying on the thighs..."

The class is, frankly, amazing. If Dean thought his videos were good, he's been missing out. In person, Cas is more personal and close enough to touch. In fact, when he makes his rounds, he touches everyone, adjusting their poses. Dean does his best not to flinch when Cas presses on his lower back in downward facing dog. Hopefully Cas misses his burning cheeks.

At the end, Cas makes his way through everyone, giving a simple neck massage. When he gets to Dean, he whispers over the soothing music, "see me after class." Dean whips open his eyes, but Cas' face doesn't give any indication he'd said anything.

When Cas calls the class to a close, a few students go up to speak with him. Most people just wrap up their mats and leave, or mill around talking with friends. Dean slowly rolls up his mat, taking a sip of his smoothie (gag, but Sam makes him drink the shit), and generally lollygagging. Finally the last person waves goodbye, and Cas walks them out. 

Unsure of what to do, Dean starts walk to the door, but Cas beats him to it, entering the room again and closing the door to the lobby behind him.

"Hi." Dammit, why is he always so awkward around hot guys?

"Hi," Cas says, sexy as ever.

"I'm Dean." For lack of anything to do, Dean sticks out his hands for Cas to shake.

"Charmed." Cas takes Dean's hand, and  _raises it to his mouth and kisses it_. Dean lets out an audible gasp but Cas is unfazed. 

A glimmer of uncertainty passes over Cas' face. "I hope I'm not being too forward, but would you like to get some coffee?"

Dean grins. "I'd love that."

Since Cas is new to the area still, Dean leads the way to a nearby coffee shop. Dorothy owns it, and today she and Charlie are busy behind the counter. "Hey ladies," Dean greets.

Charlie glances down at their joined hands (oh, yeah, that's a thing) and then up at Cas. She glares for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, I approve."

Cas just chuckles. "I am honored to be given such a right. Now, what would you recommend on this chilly day?"

They order sandwiches and sugary drinks ("I won't tell if you don't," Cas whispered conspiratorialy), and find a quiet nook to settle into, far away from the door and the cold.

"So, I have something to admit," Dean starts. He's still holding Cas' hand on top of the table, but he can't meet his eyes. "I-I know you from online. I watch you videos. Actually, all of your videos..."

"I know."

Dean looks up, but Cas' face doesn't betray his emotions. "You-what?"

"You like all my videos and comment using your real name, Dean." Cas looks a little nervous and embarrassed, like he's been caught in something. "I-I also must admit something."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"I also watch _your_ videos."

"Wait,  _what_?" Dean has gained quite a following on instagram for his artwork and body mod work, but he never thought-never expected someone like-like  _Castiel Novak_ to follow  _him_.

"I... I use a private account. AngelOfThursday. Unlike some people I wish to maintain some semblance of anonymity." Cas smiles softly. "I've been a fan of yours for some time now."

Dean is still processing this, but when he wraps his head around the situation, he starts giggling. "Oh my god."

"What?" Cas looks genuinely confused, and maybe a little hurt.

He quickly reassures Cas. "No, no, it's just. We were both fans of the other. Oh my god, this is the stuff of romcoms, not my life!" Dean's still giggling when Charlie comes by the drop off their sandwiches and drinks. 

"Having fun, are we?" Charlie looks at them expectantly. Dean just lets out another giggle and Cas just smiles at Dean. "You guys are so cute, but so so hopeless."

Dean doesn't notice her leaving because he's too busy locked in Cas' eyes. They are so much deeper and bluer in person instead on a dinky little screen. Dean can't believe how lucky he is to be sitting down with  _Castiel Novak,_ but he'll take the dream while he's got it.

They spend a few hours tucked into their little corner of the world, talking and staring at one another. Cas admits that he sent the free voucher to Charlie, and under prying from Dean, admits further that his decision to move to town was maybe  _slightly_ partially influenced by the proximity to Dean's shop. "There were many other factors involved, like cost and location and size and-"

Dean cuts him off. "Aww, babe, you had a crush on me!"

Cas blushes but doesn't deny it. "Well, it's okay because you were stalking my videos pretty frequently."

"Hey, without you, I wouldn't have such a hot bod!" Dean gives Cas a smile, and Cas returns a darker look.

"You wanna get outta here?"

Cas' new apartment is nearby, actually above his new studio, and they rush there, all nerves and shared smiles. When Cas finally gets the door shut behind him, he's on Dean in an instant.

"Wait, do you not have any other classes today?" Dean asks between breath-stealing kisses.

"If I did, would I be up here with you?" Cas grabs at Dean's many layers, shoving them to the floor in a heap.

"Yes."

Cas gives him a glare, but then shrugs. "Yeah I probably would. But no, I've got someone else for the afternoon classes. I'm all yours, Dean."

Dean growls at that, pressing against Cas and walking him back.

They end up making out on the couch for a long time, grinding slowly against each other like teenagers. They've known each other properly for less than a day and Dean can already tell they have something special. He's not about to mess that up with a one night stand.

At 6, they break apart when Dean's stomach grumbles. "What a buzzkill," Dean complains, but Cas just laughs. 

"Help me with dinner?"

They make dinner, sharing the kitchen space. It's a little awkward at first with two grown men, but soon they've got the dance down and aren't bumping into each other nearly as much. While they wait for pasta to cook and sauce to bubble, Cas hugs Dean from behind. The whole scene is so very domestic, something that used to scare Dean, but he finds it calming.

After dinner they play cards and watch tv and generally ignore the world. Sam calls to wish him a happy birthday, and Cas wacks Dean with a magazine for not telling him.

"It just didn't come up!" Dean kisses the grumpy look off of Cas' face. "It was a wonderful birthday. I finally met you."

At 11, like the old people they are, they slowly make it to bed. They kiss and grind against each other, and Dean pulls both of their cocks out of their pants, gripping them loosely together.

"Fuck, yeah, just like that. Fuck." Listening to Cas curse has got to be the hottest thing Dean's ever seen. And he's finally got Cas all to himself.

Scratch that, watching Cas come underneath him is the hottest thing in the world. No contest. 

After cleaning them up, Dean wraps his arms around Cas, pulling him close. "So, do you wanna go out again sometime?" Dean asks nervously.

Cas just smiles at Dean, like it should be no question. "Yes, Dean. I'd love that."

"Oh. Cool. I mean, good, I'd like that too."

"Good."

"Cool."

"Good night, Dean," Cas chuckles, kissing Dean on his hands. If he keeps doing that, Dean might just develop a thing for that.

"Good night, beloved," Dean says, two years later. They live together and share a bed now, and yes, Dean did develop a love for hand kisses. And for Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> If I should do a time stamp or add more to the au, let me know in comments! Or just say hi, I'm friendly!
> 
> this work semi-inspired by An Exercise in Worthless, which is one of my all-time favorite aus, and features a tattoo-artist Dean.


End file.
